


White Night

by saythenamenct



Series: nct one shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4 publishes in a row wow, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, am a homebody but im sick of seating at home now, heartbroken ty :(, i feel sorry for ty, im just bored, johnyong again, ty compose and produces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct
Summary: Taeyong came back from the exhausting SuperM tour excited to see his boyfriend, but what he goes home to is an empty bed and a heart-wrenching gut feeling
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: nct one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	White Night

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling angsty the day i wrote this so i decided to express those emotions by listening to White Night which gave me the idea of this story. :(

Finally, the last leg of their Europe tour was over. Taeyong was looking forward to get back home as soon as he can to rest, even if it meant only for a few hours. Being an idol isn’t easy. Right now, Taeyong belonged in two groups, NCT 127 and SuperM. He left for the SuperM tour a few weeks ago and had just completed it last night and he’s out of the country immediately. Getting back to Korea doesn’t mean leisure though, he only has the night to rest before heading back to a listening session the day after. It has been decided that NCT 127 was going to make a comeback in early 2020 and they have no time to waste.

Currently on the flight back home, he was working on a few songs he have yet to complete since he couldn’t sleep. He looked at the sleeping figure of Mark at his side and sighed. 

+  
  


“Mark, wake up, we’re here.” Taeyong lightly tapped the younger’s cheek. Mark stirred from his sleep and tried his best to peeled his eyes open. Taeyong slipped a small smile at the younger. 

He helped Mark crawl out of the black car that picked them up earlier from the airport and took out their belongings. Holding Mark up by his waist while grabbing two luggages by his side, he thanked his manager and bid him goodnight. Thankfully the younger was now half awake, he manages himself to stand upright and grab his bag, heading towards the dorm with Taeyong following by his tail. 

He entered the dorm that he missed, noticing the unchanged appearance of his comfort home. He removed his shoes and stacked them up neatly in the shoe closet, helping Mark with his too. Mark was already gone from his sight the moment he stepped foot in the kitchen to have a drink. He heard the sound of a door being closed and figured it was the younger who made his way to his and Yuta’s own room. 

Leaving the glass in the sink, he rolled his luggage along the corridor before stopping to open the door that he heard earlier. He slipped through the small crack he opened, trying to make the least sounds and not wake any of the occupants up. He glanced at the corner of the room and saw the sleeping figure of his same aged friend. He tip-toed towards the bed opposite of the former’s and sat on the edge of the comfortable mattress. 

“Mark...at least take off your coat.” He whispered to the younger. Not receiving any response, Taeyong naturally removes the jacket off Mark, who was dozing off on his stomach. He hanged the jacket on the chair by the table and helped the younger to get out from his uncomfortable clothes. Taeyong took out a set of pajamas from Mark’s closet and changed him into it with his best efforts. By now he didn’t seem to have any difficulties due to the constant occurrence of similar situations he faced. Once done, he let Mark lay comfortably on the pillow and tucked him under the thick comforters. Before leaving, he placed a peck on the other’s forehead.

”Can i have one too?” A small voice erupted from the corner of the room. Taeyong jumped at the sudden echo, if not it being a normal occurrence he would have been spooked. The leader chuckled and with light steps, he walked towards the Japanese member. 

“Welcome home.” Yuta said as Taeyong got closer to him. The leader sat by his torso and leaned forward to leave a peck on his forehead. He closed his eyes at the contact and exhaled a relaxed breath. He missed the older’s touch. It had been weeks since he left and now he is finally back. Taeyong brushed the hair out of Yuta’s face and tucked it behind the latter’s ear. He didn’t remember it being this long when he left. 

“Thank you Yuta. Now go to sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow and i want you to be on your best form. Sorry for waking you up.” The older gave him a guilty smile as he strokes the younger’s head. Yuta shakes his head to show that he wasn’t woken up by the older but the hypnotic strokes on his head restricted any movements and made him go back to sleep instead. 

Sooner or later Taeyong left the room and went into his to take a quick shower and settle down. What he didn’t expect was the empty bed by the door. _Johnny’s not here?_ Taeyong was disappointed by the absence of his boyfriend as he expected the other to welcome him home with open arms and maybe they could cuddle and he could fall asleep in the embrace of the person whom he missed the most but he trusts Johnny enough to not doubt his actions. Maybe he was at the gym or maybe he slept at the Dreamies dorm. Whatever it is, he trusted Johnny and didn’t want to question his loyalty. 

Taeyong took a quick shower and changed to a t-shirt that drowns him whole with grey sweat pants. He dried his hair with a towel and laid under his cover, hoping to get some sleep. After a few tosses and turns here and there, he finally stood up from his bed and made a beeline towards the door, phone, hoodie and wallet in his hands. He slipped on the hoodie before hiding his head in the hood and leaving the dorm behind him. Taeyong buried his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and walked towards the only store lit up at this deadly hour.

He shrugs the feeling of uneasiness in his stomach and grabbed all the snacks he found mouth watering into his arms. He drops all the items on the counter for payment before asking for the packet of nicotine hidden behind the cashier. He picked up the bag of snacks from the counter and shoves the rectangular box in his back pocket. He flashed a small smile to the worker and said his thanks before leaving the store. 

Furrowing his eyebrows at the growing feeling of uneasiness in his guts, he stopped on the way home when he heard sounds similar to what they labeled as moans. He whipped his head to the badly lit alley across the road. Taeyong cringed at the disgusting possibility of someone fucking in the filthy alley and prompted to walk away. However, luck wasn’t on his side today when the couple responsible for the lewd noise emerged from the corner with disheveled appearance. Even in those state, he could tell who they were. 

Johnny retracted his lips from the shorter’s one and hugged him in place.

”Back to yours?” He asked flirtatiously as the shorter smirked with lust reflecting in his eyes. They agreed to meet each other at the convenient store earlier but as things got heated, they ended up making out in a dark alleyway. Although, Johnny was sane and hygienic enough to know not to fuck in a unsanitary place. The couple straighten down their clothes with the least efforts and walked out the corner with linked hands until Johnny saw who was at the other side of the road. 

“F-fuck.” He instantly let go of the younger’s hand. Sensing the other’s panic, he glanced up to see Johnny’s expression before following his gaze. He looked too and froze at the discovery. 

Taeyong met the other’s eye and felt all kinds of emotions blooming in him. He felt betrayal, confusion, sadness, but everything was clouded with rage. All he saw was red. His eyes brimmed with hot tears as he clenched his fists tightly, making his knuckles go white. He wanted to shout, he wanted to ask why, he wanted the other to hurt. As the figure of someone he loved got closer to him, he unconciously take a step back until he felt a rough surface on his back. Johnny was an arms length apart now and Taeyong couldn’t help but feel like the oxygen supply in his body has been cut out. The leader helplessly slid down the wall, bending forward on the ground trying to remember how to breathe. 

Taeyong was all out crying now. He felt an palm on his shaking shoulders and instantly pulls from the touch. He avoided Johnny like he was the plague, not noticing the other was crying too. Why is he crying? He hurt me, not the other way round. 

“Tae-taeyong...” Johnny pleaded, as he reached out his hand again.

”N-no! Don’t touch me!” He shouted, as he swatted the other’s hand with the bag he had earlier. He was on his feet now, feeling a little bit calmer as he managed to find his breathing back. Taeyong looked at the taller and back to the shorter one by his side. He met the shorter’s gaze and anger seethed through him once more as newly formed tears flow out his tears like a dam. 

“Am i...am i not enough?” He looked at Johnny . “Am i that fun to be played with?” He turns his gaze to the shorter. “Huh Ten?” Ten shakes his head in return. “Then why? Why are you guys doing this to me? Do you guys love to see me suffer that much?” Taeyong asks, in a voice filled with desperateness. He combed his hair back with his fingers, letting the hood fall from his head.

”Yongie..i c-can explain.” Johnny stuttered out.

”What is there to explain Johnny?! You cheated on me with my best friend! All of this doesn’t need an explanation because its pretty clear that neither of you care about my feelings and have been taking my kindness and vulnerability for granted.” 

“Was all the sex we ever had sincere or was it just for your pleasure? Or maybe you even imagined myself to be Ten?! I swear to god Johnny, you know what you got yourself into when you knew that i have fallen deeply in love with you. Have you not thought of what i would experience when you decided to fuck around with Ten?! Heck, i may not even have the ability to love again because i have given all my heart to you Seo Youngho! You were the one who i wanted to spend my life with and go through different milestones together, good and bad. And now, i know i have made the worst mistake of my life, and i won’t be able to forgive myself for it. I hate you, i hate you, i hate you!” Taeyong sobbed. The leader found himself punching the other’s chest as he poured his feelings out. After a moment, he just sobbed onto the older’s chest and waited until he fell limp. He removed his tight grip off the older’s jacket and walked away. He heard the calling of his name but never did once he turned back. 

Taeyong dragged his feet back to the dorm and threw the bag of chips on the coffee table. Although he was tired, he didn’t feel his eyelids closing any time now. He suddenly found the urge to compose and so he went to his room and took out all his equipment. This was like his coping mechanism. Every single time the leader was feeling overwhelmed with emotions, he found it helpful to pour it out into melodies or lyrics. Until he met Johnny, the need for this method wasn’t that necessary and he haven’t found himself coming up with music that shows his raw emotions for quite a while now. Except, he has no one to hold him back tonight. 

He slid the door to the dorm’s balcony open and laid his equipments on the floor neatly. He sat on the empty space that he left purposely and took out the box he left on his back pocket. He ripped the plastic open and with shaky hands, he slipped a stick in between his lips. He wasn’t a smoker but sometimes he finds himself reaching out for the nicotine at times like these. He lit the cigarette with a lighter and inhaled a long drag before letting it seep through his lungs. In an instant, he finds his body relaxing a bit from any tension. With a wine glass in his left hand and a cigarette on his lips, a tsunami of ideas came rushing in his head and he immediately took a pencil to jot down all his thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, something good could come out from his sufferings and it could be in the form of a song. 

+  
  


“Hyung...hyung, wake up.” Taeyong felt someone shaking him in his sleep. He hears a voice in a distant but as his mind wakes up to the disruption, the voice inched nearer and nearer. 

“Hyung!” Taeyong jolted at the sudden scream of his name. He groggily opened his eyes and saw a familiar face laced with concern looking down on him. 

“Why did you sleep here?” Taeyong managed to take in his surroundings clearly now and he looked around to see that he was sprawled on the floor of the living room, the entrance to the balcony at his feet. He slowly pulled himself up in a sitting position and takes in the sight of last night’s mess. At the sudden recall of his dreadful night, he felt his head pounding so a finger immediately when to the bridge of his nose to pinch it. 

“What time is it?” He managed to ask the person who found him in this state. “Its 9 in the morning.” The other said. _We only have to be at the company by noon._ Taeyong rolled his eyes and let out a groan. 

“Alright. I’ll get up and make breakfast.” Taeyong stretched his limbs and clumsily lift himself up the cold floor. He somehow managed to stumble, falling into the arms of his alarm clock. He could almost immediately sense the worry of the other.

”Look hyung, i’ll cook. You rest more hmm?” The leader steadied himself and finally got the chance to look at the other’s face.

”Its okay, i’m okay. I think i just had too much to drink last night and i really want to cook for you guys again. Besides...i don’t want you to burn down the kitchen Hyuck.” Taeyong said as he cupped the younger’s face with his hands. He pecked the younger’s cheek and ruffled his hair before leaving the younger in shock. 

Haechan was sitting on his bed, thoughts still lingering on his leader when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He looked towards the culprit and saw Yuta peeking through his door.

”What is it hyung?” Haechan asked the older as he continued packing his things from where he left off earlier. Yuta closed the bedroom door behind him and walked towards the younger before plopping himself down on the comfortable bed.

”Just informing you that breakfast is ready.” Yuta said with his hands propped behind his head. 

“Ok, i’ll head out after i’m done.” Haechan packed quietly as Yuta had no intention of leaving the room. 

“Have you seen Johnny?” The older suddenly asked.

”No..did you ask Taeyong hyung?” Haechan said before realising that the older behaved a little different as usual this morning. 

“I did but he just stood quiet, staring at the food. I pried again and again but it was like he shut me out and so i was spooked and came here.” Yuta laughed at how ridiculous he must sound right now. Haechan’s suspicion might be right.

”Hyung, does Taeyong hyung smoke?” The younger asked. Yuta’s eyes went wide at the question and he was lying on his side now looking at Haechan with confusion.

”He doesn’t. But he tends to go to them during his darkest moment. Did he tell you this? From what i know the only people who knew are myself and Johnny. He doesn’t like for you kids to know.” Yuta explained, seemingly looking for answers from Haechan. Haechan sighed, 100% sure that his suspicions were right. The disappearance of Johnny, and Taeyong’s dark habit, something must have happened to the couple.

”No he didn’t tell me. But when i went to the living room this morning, Taeyong hyung was sleeping on the floor, by the balcony. Out in the balcony was his equipments, an opened bottle of wine, snacks and an empty cigarette box. I wasn’t really sure until he stumbled onto me and i smelled the nicotine on his clothes.” Haechan zipped up his bag before continuing. “I think something must have happened between Johnny hyung and Taeyong hyung.” It took a moment for Yuta to process the information and fix the puzzle pieces together but once he figured it out, he sat up from the bed and blinked rapidly, something he always does when in disbelief or shock. 

It wasn’t that hard to confirm his suspicions by the behaviour of the couple. Johnny came back to the dorm looking out of it and Taeyong did not even spare a glance to the taller’s way. The car ride to the company was uncomfortable, with an undying tension on the air. The usual aura Taeyong gives off wasn’t there, instead of the warmth and comfort, Haechan feels darkness and anger. Any inch closer and he might die from suffocation. The members must have noticed by now with the constant exchange of nervous glances towards each other.

The group now sat in a familar meeting room Haechan recognised. The room was filled with the company’s artists’ albums and pictorials. The room was empty and he figured the Album Team isn’t here yet. He followed behind his members and sat beside Taeyong, who looked as expressionless as ever. Yuta sat at the other side of his best friend and gave a reassuring smile to Haechan. Not a moment later, the room filled with authority and the group immediately stood up to greet and show respect. Through a hand gesture, the group was instructed to take a seat and that’s what they did obediently. 

“First of all, Taeyong and Mark. Welcome back. You have worked hard for the tour and i hope you have spent the time yesterday wisely to catch up your rest.” Haechan internally rolled his eyes at that woman. Who in the world thinks a few hours is enough to rest after a world tour??

”Thank you Maam. We had fun during the tour with the hyungs but thankfully, the contact with our comfortable beds at home seems to help put us in a slumber within an instant.” Taeyong chuckled and he could see the sincere smile of the people across of him. 

“I understand that you have a song that is completed?” The same woman asked Taeyong. Haechan raised his eyebrow at the discovery. He looked around and his friends had the same expressions across the face. He looked to his left and saw Taeyong nodding slowly.   
  


“I have it in my phone. May i?” Taeyong asked the woman for permission and she nodded. He leaned towards the speaker and connected it to his phone.   
  


“In this song are the emotions of someone who have been deceived with the blankets of love, trust and friendship. Within that piece of white cloth also lays lies that slowly begins to reveal itself during a fateful night. I call this song, White Night.” 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry the ending was abrupt. i didn’t know how to continue and thought that it was best to leave it at there :)


End file.
